Your Love is the Greatest Gift
by Palomita love1
Summary: Risa's birthday is in two weeks! She tries to make Otani remember, but with no such luck.Also, difficult problems come along the way and they're not just about love.Will Otani stop being so dense to realize what's happening?Or will it be too late?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! I meant to post this on my birthday so I can give all of you a surprise, but it didn't work out that way. But I figured posting it today would be good enough since it's only one day after my birthday. So, I decided to write a story involving Risa, Otani, love, heart break, tears, and a very happy birthday! How am I gonna do that? I have no clue! Just kidding :)! Sorry for acting kinda stupid, I'm just really hyper and happy!XD! So, I hope you enjoy this and please review when you finish reading! Oh and please forgive me if you think I'm taking too long on writing the chapters in Mean Or Sweet Love! I guess I have nothing else to say so...**

**Have Fun Reading!**

CH.1: Birthday plan, Photo Shoot Disaster, and a Stalker?

**Risa's POV**

Hmm, I wonder if he'll forget? I was getting impatient waiting for Otani to come so I decided to walk close to the bench where he said to meet him. Every year is basically the same with him, he forgets my birthday, apologizes, buys me something, and then I forgive him. I shouldn't expect anything different this year from him. But, this time, I want it to be different. I don't want him to forget this year. Should I just tell him? No, that will just ruin the whole birthday spirit. Hmm...That's it! I'll just give him some hints about my birthday coming up! I won't exactly tell him, I'll just casually mention some things about birthdays and stuff like that. Okay, it's around two weeks before my actual birthday, so he has that much to figure out that my birthday is coming soon, let's see, what hints should I give him?

"Koizumi!"

My thoughts were interrupted when I heard the voice I know too well.

"What!?Why are you screaming in my ear? I'm not deaf!" I told Otani.

"Well, you sure seemed deaf by how many times I yelled and you didn't even hear me! What were you day dreaming about anyway?" Otani asks me, annoyed.

"Uh, nothing! So where are we going today!?" I asked cheerfully, trying to ignore the question.

Otani gave me a confused look, but shrugged it off. "Actually, there's this new Umibozu CD out, wanna go buy it?" He said.

"Of course!" I yell happily. Yeah, me and Otani are already twenty one and we still like Umibozu and doing what we used to do in high school. Almost nothing is different except that Otani is already a teacher and I'm a stylist and, I don't know how it happened, a model. I was just doing my job as a stylist and suddenly someone asked me if I could substitute for a model and I said yes. Ever since then, I became a model. It's almost like what happened when I had to model with Mimi, except I didn't become a model then. I'm still nervous infront of the cameras, but I'm getting use to it. So, our lives are really busy and it bearly gives us free time to spend with eachother. Sigh, I wish it was still like highschool where we saw eachother everyday and talked about things we both knew about.

"You're day dreaming again." Otani said, snapping me back to reality.

"Huh? No I'm not!"

"Then what did I say?"

"You're day dreaming again?"

"No, not that part before that, nevermind, forget it."

"Forget what?"

"You really are an idiot, aren't you?"

"Who are you calling an idiot, midget!"

"Who are you calling a midget, amazon!"

No, we can't do this. We have limited time to be with eachother, so I can't waste it on fighting with him. Ignoring what he said, I started walking to the CD store and started working on my birthday plan.

"Hey Otani, what day is it today?"

"The 21, why?"

"Nothing, I was just asking. And what month is it?"

"July, why are you asking me these weird questions?"

"Uh, no reason!" Damn, I have to come up with something better.

We entered the CD store and I instantly saw Umibozu's CD.

"Otani! Look!" I pointed at Umibozu's CD!

"It's Umibozu's CD! But look at the price." Otani said with a frown on his face.

"Eh?" I looked at the price and was filled with dissapointment.

"Sixty five dollars with fifty cents is too much. Let's go, Koizumi."

"Ehh!? Come on Otani! Pleese buy it for me! And plus, it's it's your obligation to buy me something!" I know I sounded whiny, but I really wanted it! And maybe this way, he'll figure out my birthday is almost here.

"I don't need to buy you anything! Now let's go, Koizumi." Otani said sounding annoyed.

He's right. He doesn't need to buy me anything now, but later. I mean there's two weeks before my birthday, so there's still plenty of time for buying presents.

"Fine. So where are we going now!?" I asked with a perky voice.

"I don't know, want to go get something to eat?" Otani asked looking up at me.

"Sure!" I said enthusiasticly.

Just then my phone rang.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Risa! Where are you! You were suppose to be at the photo shoot ten minutes ago!" My assistent, Ai, yelled.

"Huh? Really? Oh you're right! I'll be there in ten minutes."

"That's too long! We need you now!"

"Sorry, I gotta go, see ya at the photo shoot!"

"Don't you dare hang up on me!"

Click.

Well, I know I'm gonna hear it from her once I get there.

I sighed and looked at Otani.

"What happened? Do you have to go now?" Otani asked me.

"Yeah." I replied. Suddenly I had a great idea.

"Hey, why don't you come with me? That way we can still be together!" I said excitedly.

"I don't know, Koizumi." Otani said scraching his neck.

"Pleese! You don't have any papers to grade right now, do you?" I asked feeling the dissapointment wash over me.

"Yeah, but since it's just some few papers I'll go with you. But I'm not staying for the whole photo shoot." He said.

"Okay!" I said cheerfully.

**-At the photo shoot.-**

"There you are! We've been waiting here since forever! Come on we have to get you ready! You're gonna take a picture with another model so hurry up and get ready!

"Okay okay, I'll hurry up. Oh and by the way this is Otani my-"

" Yeah yeah, that's great. Now go to the changing room!"

Ai pushed me with all of her force to the changing room.

" The clothes you're suppose to wear are on the chair!" Ai yelled.

"Okay!" I yelled back.

I closed the door and looked at the clothes. Not bad, hmm, I wonder what Otani would think of this...

**Otani's POV**

I watched Koizumi leave into the changing room.

I don't know why I came here with her, but something told me I had to come. I don't know why, but Koizumi has been acting strange, almost as if she expects something to happen. Oh well, I'll try to ask her about it later.

"I watched that Ai girl walking every where and giving orders to people.

"Hey, Ai, is the model ready yet?"

A guy with ripped jeans and a white shirt asked.

"Oh Risa? No she's changing right now, you go change too."

"Okay." He said while walking away.

"Hey what are you doing standing there? Don't you see we're all busy here!" That Ai girl was now looking at me with an angry face.

"But I'm with Koizumi." I replied.

"Oh you're with Risa? Sorry, I tend to get kind of crazy at times. My name's Ai Nakamura." She said her voice getting softer.

"My name's Otani. I'm Koizumi's-"

"Ai! I'm ready!" I heard a familiar loud voice say.

I was about to say something until I saw what she was wearing.

I slowly looked at her from top to bottom shocked on how she looks.

She was wearing a sparkling grey sleeveless dress that only went to her thighs. She had grey high heels on and was wearing a charm bracelet with tiny hearts around it as her only jewelery. She had light make up on and had her hair curly. I couldn't stop looking at her. She had slender legs that were just impossible to stop staring at. And her face looked so cute with her hair curly and the light make up on. Then I stared at her lips. They looked so soft, I had the urge to kiss her not caring if there were people there watching.

"Hey Otani! Are you listening?"

"Huh?" I blushed when I realized what I was thinking.

"What were you thinking?" Koizumi asked getting closer to me. That made me blush even more.

"N-nothing! I just thought you look ridiculous with that dress on." I said trying to look truthful, although it was hard since every time I looked at her I felt like I was drooling.

She was about to say something back until a voice interrupted her.

"I think she looks beautiful." The guy I saw earlier came by wearing a grey tuxedo.

"Eh? Me?" Koizumi said looking clueless.

"Yeah, you look cute." The guy said with a smile.

"My name is Sasaki Akio, but call me by my first name pleese." He said smiling all the time. This guy was getting on my nerves. He's too nice and I don't like how he looks at Koizumi.

"My name's Risa Koizumi." Koizumi said blushing a little. Then she turned to me and said,

"And this short guy beside me is Otani." She said pointing at me.

"Hey-" I was about to say something until Ai interrupted me.

"Let's get this show on the road people! We don't have time to talk!" Koizumi and Sasaki obeyed and started preparing themselves. Suddenly it hit me.

"Wait, Koizumi and that guy are going to model together?" I asked Ai.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, they're modeling a couples outfit. I think it's really cute since both of them look perfect for eachother, don't you think?"

She obviously didn't know that _I_ was Koizumi's boyfriend.

"Actually Nakamura she's my-"

"Wait just a sec, Risa, Akio! Look more like a couple! Why don't you try hugging eachother!" Nakamura yelled at them.

"Uh, okay." Koizumi said awkwardly. I started feeling angry when I saw that guy hugging Koizumi.

"Hmm, I should make them kiss, maybe that way they'll look more like a couple." Ai said thoughtfully.

"Are you trying to get them together?" I asked anger rising in my voice.

"Yeah! I think Akio might like her and, like I said before, they make a cute couple!" Ai said happily. I couldn't stand it anymore.

"Koizumi is _my _girlfriend!" I yelled, which I think was a big mistake since everyone heard me.

"Otani?..." I felt my face turn red from embarrasement.

.

**Risa's POV**

_Koizumi is _my _girlfriend! _I never thought I would hear Otani say that infront of a lot of people! But why did he say it.

Ai looked at Otani then at me then back at Otani.

"Really?" Ai asked as if she didn't believe it.

"Yeah." I replied.

"Uhh, okay, I think we're done here. Risa you and your, uh, boyfriend can go now." Ai said trying to act as if nothing happened. I went to the changing room and started taking of the dress. I don't know what anyone else thinks, but I actually felt happy.

**Out of the photo shoot place**

He hasn't said anything. This is getting kind of awkward. We are both walking together, but not holding hands or hugging eachother or doing what ever romantic couples do. Instead we're just in a really awkward moment which I am hoping will go away. Finally Otani broke the silence.

"I have to go now, I'll call you later, see ya." Otani said while walking away.

"No! Wait, uh, why did you yell that out in the photo shoot?" I asked. Otani's face got red.

"For no reason!" He said while looking away. I smirked.

"Oh, so you just said it so everyone can here that you're dating a model?" I said trying not to laugh. Otani blushed even harder.

"Shut up! I didn't say it because of that! So, don't get so pleased with yourself!" Otani yelled.

"Okay! Sheesh, I was just asking!" I said with an annoyed voice. I just wanted to know, he didn't have to get mad.

"Koizumi I-" Otani tried to say something but I didn't let him.

"Weren't you leaving?" I asked trying to give the best angry voice I could.

"Yeah, I am, but-"

"Then leave already, midget!" I yelled.

"Fine! It's not worth wasting my energy on an amazon like you!" And with that he stormed off. I started feeling guilty of what I did. And did he really mean I'm not worth his energy." All of this drama just in one day. And all I wanted was for us to spend more time together.

Suddenly, I felt someone watching me. I looked around, but I didn't see anyone. Maybe it's just my imagination. I left still with a feeling that I'm being watched.

**Mystery person's POV (Sorry, can't tell you who it is.)**

I watched her leave by herself. I think she suspected I was there, but didn't know where. I think this will be easier than I thought. You'd think following a tall model/stylist would be hard, but it's not. Mostly when that midget guy leaves her alone. All I have to do now, is sneak up from behind and-

Damn it! Why do people have to talk to her?! Shit, now I have to wait longer! Oh well, just be patient and she'll eventually be yours. Just have patience.

**Wow, short pov, sorry, if you think this chapter wasn't all that long, but I tried my best! So, who do you think this crazy stalker is? Who knows, actually I know, but that's not the point. Anyway, did anyone like it? I hope so, because it took me so long to figure this whole chapter out! But if you didn't like it, I'm sorry and I will try to improve :(. This story was originally suppose to be a oneshot, but I changed it up a bit and I came up with this! So, you'll be seeing more chapters of this story! Please review and tell me what you think! That would actually be a great birthday present from you to me!(Even though my birthday was yesterday :D! ) XD!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! Ready for chapter 2 of this lovely story? Yes, yes, long update. I know, I'm mad with myself too. But please don't hate on the story because of my slowness! I really appreciate those who reviewed and are reading my story! I love you all! I'm serious! Well, now that that's said, I hope you enjoy!:DD**

CH.2: Awkward Moments, Awkward Conversations.

**Risa's POV**

I haven't been able to talk to him. Ever since yesterday, he hasn't tried calling me. This really sucks. If I knew this was gonna happen, I wouldn't of invited him to that stupid photo shoot. All I wanted was for us to have more time together and for him to remember my birthday.

I paced my room's floor, trying to get all of my ideas straight. Yes, I have my own apartment now, so take that to anyone who thought I wouldn't manage by myself!

_Ding dong _

I heard the doorbell and, expecting Nobu, since she's the only one who comes this early to my house, opened it without seeing who it was first.

I gasped when I saw a familair shorty standing by my door looking up at me. He was scratching his neck like he usually does when he's worried or nervous. But, nervous about what?

I gave him an angry face and said, "What do you want?" Truthfully, I felt relieved that I finally got to see him, but I didn't want him to think I'll forgive him that easily.

"Umm, can I come in?" He asked still looking nervous. I walked away and let the door open so he can come in.

We were in my living room, sitting across from eachother. For some reason, I couldn't stare at him in the eyes. I know he was staring at me, but what could I do? I felt him get up. "Wha-"

That was all I could manage to say before he kissed me. At first I was surprised, but then I felt myself sinking into the kiss. This kiss wasn't like our high school kisses. It was different. Instead of feeling sweet and satisfying, it made me want more.

He started leaning into me, making the kiss deeper. I have to make this stop... but I don't want it to.

After a while of this, I pushed him off me when I felt his hands going under my shirt.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" I yelled at him. I still couldn't look at him in the face, mostly because I let him start kissing me and basically gave him permission to do that.

We were both breathing hard and were staring at anything that wasn't eachother. Damn, this isn't what I wanted to happen.

"S-sorry! I didn't want to, I mean, I just wanted to apologize for the other day!" His face was as red as a tomato which was actually good, since I wasn't the only one feeling embarrased.

"Umm, I think I'll go now." Otani said heading for the door.

"Hey! Wait! You can't just leave after what just happened!" Damn it! I couldn't keep my mouth shut, couldn't I?

He looked at me, looking even more embarrased and flustered than before.

"What I mean is... is I forgive you?" I didn't know what else to say. It was either that or feel uncomfortable with each other.

"Yeah, I forgive you, but only with one condition. We'll forget this ever happened and just be normal again. Okay?" Every word I said made me feel even more uncomfortable. How come that kiss wasn't like the others? I tried looking at him but abruptly looked away since every time I stared at him, I only noticed his lips.

"...Sure." He slowly said. I have to find an excuse to make this uncomfortable atmosphere leave.

"Oops, I forgot, I have to go to work today!" I said, as cheerfully as I could.

"On a Sunday?" He eyed me curiously.

"Y-yeah! I have to put some outfits together than model them to see if they're good. Ooh, I think Ai is already waiting for me..." I said looking at my watch.

"Hey, is that model guy gonna be there?" Otani questioned.

"Who?"

"That Sasaki guy. Is he always with you when you have to model?" He asked me.

"Oh! That guy? No, I just met him, I think he's a new model? I'm not sure." I said truthfully.

"Why do you ask?" I looked at him for the first time. Thank goodness the conversation isn't about us anymore.

"Just curious. Well, I'll call you later, than." He said turning around and leaving.

I gave a sigh of relief. Okay, that kiss was way different from before. Not saying that I didn't like it, because that would be a lie. It felt incredible, and I feel like I want more... No! Snap out of it Risa! Do not go into a trance. Maybe it was because we don't spend a lot of time together anymore. Maybe that's the reason it felt that way. And, why do I have to feel embarrased? I mean, we are a couple, and this is what normal couples do. Wait, maybe Otani wanted more. We are adults already, so maybe he does... Okay, Risa stop thinking about this!

After some more frantic thinking about the situation, I decided to meet up with Ai to talk about the new designs.

I got my phone and started dialing her number.

"Mmmh, hello?" Ai answered with a groggy voice.

"Hey, you're still sleeping? It's 9:00 A.M. and you're still in bed? Damn, and I thought I was lazy." I said, trying not to laugh.

"Hey, don't give me that! I was up all night thinking about the new designs! Atleast I have an excuse for being sleepy at this time. Not like a certain someone I know." Ai said, angrily. Wow, I can tell she's not a morning person.

"I was kidding Ai. I just wanted to tease you a little." I told her, before she thought I was being serious. Ai's a good person, just a bit too serious when it comes to jokes.

"Oh. My bad. Why'd you call me anyway?" She asked.

"I want to talk to you about the designs. Wanna meet at the cafe?"

"Sure! I'll meet you there in fifteen minutes!" She said, suddenly sounding perky.

"You sure change moods quickly." I joked

"No I don't! I'm just happy about the designs so that's why I get excited a little..."

"I'm joking Ai! See ya at the cafe." I said, before hanging up.

Well, now atleast I can get my mind off of Otani.

I grabbed my bag before heading to the direction of the cafe.

Okay, the designs for woman and men are suppose to be something that will match for couples at formal parties. The designs me and, what was the other guy's name? Kyo? Ah, I forgot. Either ways, the designs that we modeled are barely the first out of twenty matches that we have to make for the portfolio. Well, I have a lot of work to do.

I arrived at the cafe around ten minutes later than what I planned, but it wasn't that long. I'm sure Ai won't mind.

"You're ten minutes late! I should've expected that, though." She said, giving me an angry look.

"Yeah, you should of. I'm not like punctual Ai who gets everywhere on time." I said, rolling my eyes.

"You need to arrive on time, Risa. Or else this will become a bad habit." She said, giving me one of her no-nonsense looks.

"Oh come on Ai! It's just ten minutes! You don't have to exagerate. And, I am working on it. I haven't been late to anywhere in a while."

"Right, like the photo shoot from yesterday." She said, rolling her eyes. Ai has been my friend since we were in college. We decided to do a partnership and to this day I haven't regretted it. Yeah, she is serious, but she's also a good friend and good at her work. Plus, I'm getting use to her lecturing me like this.

"Oh, yeah, I forgot to ask you. Who's that guy I modeled with yesterday? What was his name? Kyo, no?" I asked, suddenly remembering about him.

"Kyo? Oh, you mean Akio. He's not really a well known model, but I thought he'd be good since he's nice and looks cool. You'll model the whole portfolio with him." Suddenly, concern was filled in Ai's eyes.

"Umm, Risa, that guy you brought with you yesterday, is he really your boyfriend? Because if he is, I had no idea! I kind of wanted you to get together with Akio, but I seriously had no idea! I'm so sorry!" Ai said, tears starting to form in her eyes.

"Ai it's okay, you don't have to cry, but just one thing. You tried to get us together!? Why!?" I said, astonished.

"Well, I thought you two looked good together and I thought he was your type. I didn't even know you had a boyfriend! How come you never mentioned him?" Ai asked, curious.

"I never had time, and plus, I thought I did mention him..." So that's why Otani yelled out that I was his girlfriend. He didn't want Ai to set me and Akio up.

"Why are you blushing?" Ai asked, giving me a face saying 'I'm the weirdest person she's ever met.'

Why wouldn't I blush? Otani said something like that out loud, even though he's always so embarrased.

"For no reason." I said, happily.

"...Okay. By the way, I invited Akio here too, so we can all talk about the designs. He should be here in a bit..." Just as she said that, in came the guy that Otani was jealous at.

"Hey Ai. And, you're Risa, right?" Sad that he remembered my name and I couldn't.

"Yeah, but I don't have much time. I kind of have something I need to do."

"What do you have to do?" Ai asked, looking at me suspiciously.

"Umm, just something." I said, blushing and looking away from her. Ai kept on looking at me until she finally understood.

"Ugh, fine Risa, just go. But tomorrow, come to work early." Ai said, with a stern voice.

"Yes ma'am." I said cheerfully. With that, I said my good byes, and left to see a certain crush of mine.

**Mystery Person's POV**

Seriously, you just had to leave? And to see that little midget again, right? There couldn't be any other reason.

Fine. Just fine.

This is taking longer than I expected, but you're still an easy target. Your boyfriend won't be able to help, he's too much of an idiot.

One of these days you'll be with me, wether you want to, or not. I'll just have to wait longer than expected.

**Otani's POV**

How can I just forget what happened, you idiot?

The idea was to go over to her house and apologize. Basically, just get in and get out. But no, I had to kiss her. I had to start thinking about how she looked yesterday and how irresistable her lips were-

No! Stop thinking about that. She probably thinks I'm a pervert. I mean, who wouldn't? It's not like I don't want to be with Koizumi and it's not like I don't think about her in that way sometimes, but... I just can't! If she doesn't want to, then I can't think about it! Gah, what am I saying!?

And what's up with that guy? He doesn't look like good news. I just hope she doesn't have to work with him so often.

With nothing else to do, I went back to my apartment to finish grading the school papers.I'm an English teacher (Yeah, I know, me, an English teacher. The irony.) and Gym teacher at a junior high school. I rarely have time for anything since I also give tutoring sessions after school and sometimes on the weekends. Today, luckily, was not one of those weekends. Except, once I finish these papers, I won't have anything to do. Maybe I should call Nakao to hang out...

Just then, my phone rang. Without checking the caller ID, I picked up my phone.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Otani, it's me." The all too familiar voice said shyly to me. Just then, what happened this morning came crashing back.

"Umm, h-hey, Koizumi." I tried to say, casually.

"Yeah, hi."

"Hi." Great conversation we're having. I have to make this awkwardness go away.

"So, why'd you call?" Okay, just keep calm and keep the conversation going.

"Umm, I kind of wanted to see you. Is that okay? Or are you doing something?" It's a good thing she wasn't here, or else she'd see my whole face turning red. See me? Now? After what happened this morning? Maybe she's expecting something... No that can't be true.

Taking my silence as a no, Koizumi started talking again. "Sorry, I didn't know you were doing something now, I'll call you la-"

"No! Wait! Sorry that's not it. Uh, I don't have anything to do now. Umm, where do you want to meet?" I asked, frantically.

"Let's meet at the park. I'll see you there in twenty minutes."

"Yeah." I hunged up the phone, minutes after she hung up. I wonder what she wants to talk about? Anxiety was killing me. Okay, calm down. Nothing happened this morning and nothing will happen. Just calm down. I mean, she was the one that said she wants to forget about it. So, she must not want to talk about it. Right?

**So there you have it! Did you love it? Did you hate it? Please leave me your review and I promise to try harder for all of you! I will try to update as much as I can and give you what you want to see (or read.) So, what do you think Risa wants to talk about? Who do you think this mysterious person could be? And, do you think Otani even remembers Risa's birthday? Hmm, too many questions and not a lot of time. But, be assured that they will all be answered if you continue reading! Oh, and just so you know, next chapter will be part 2 of Awkward Moments, Awkward Conversations! (This chapter was getting too long) Please R&R!**


End file.
